Davenport Family Reunion
by Asha Davis
Summary: What could go wrong when you put 3 bionic teens, a tech. mongol and his wife and step son, nosy aunts and uncles, annoying cousins and judgmental grandparents all on a Dairy farm? Oh right, absolutely everything. To say the very least the Davenport Family reunion doesn't go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set in between 'Bionic Showdown' and 'Avalanche'.**

"I already told you that I don't want to go." Donald protests to his wife.

"Come on Donald, please!" Tasha begs. "I'm going to have to meet your parents sometime or another."

"No you don't."

"Donald, please, think of the kids." She begs. "Don't you want Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo to get to know their family?"

"Ugh…" He moans.

"Pleeeaaassseeee….."

"Fine, we'll go to the reunion, but don't tell me that I didn't warn you. My family is weird and crazy." He warns.

"Donald you raised your evil brother's bionic child in your basement. There is no way they are weirder than that." She points out.

"You'd be surprised." He mumbles.

* * *

"Guys." Mr. Davenport calls out to his kids as he and his wife walk into the lab.

"What's up Mr. Davenport?" Chase asks as he looks up from the pile of metal and wires he was working on.

"I have an announcement to make." He sighs.

"Are we getting a monkey?" Adam asks.

"Are we getting new phones?" Bree asks excitedly.

"Are you going to use my designs in your new warehouses?" Chase asks.

"Are you giving me bionics?" Leo asks.

"No, no, no and not in a million years." He answers. "We're going to a family reunion tomorrow."

"Ooohhh cool I've always wanted you guys to meet my aunt and cousins!" Leo exclaims.

"No Leo, it's not our side of the family. It's Donald's." Tasha explains.

"WHAT!" The teens all exclaim at the same time.

"Mr. Davenport has a family?" Adam asks. "I thought you were a robot?"

"What, no Adam I'm not a robot!"

"You've never told us about your family." Chase says.

"Donald!" Tasha exclaims. "You never told the kids about their family? How could you do that?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I've told them about my family. Don't you guys remember?" Donald says nervously eyeing his angry wife.

"No you haven't. You've never even mentioned having a family before." Chase explains.

"Yeah we had to find out about our evil uncle/father after he kidnapped you." Bree points out.

"Okay fine, so I haven't talked about my family before. That doesn't matter, the point is tomorrow morning we are leaving for Wisconsin."

"You're from Wisconsin?" Adam asks.

"Yeah I am. It's really cold there so bring warm cloths." He tells them.

"What are grandma and grandpa Davenport like?" Bree beams. She'd always wanted grandparents. Something about having a grandma sounded so wonderful, and now she finally gets to have one. Not that Rose wasn't already a great grandmother, but she was more into hanging out with Leo. Plus she was almost never over.

"We'll talk about it later, right now you guys need to get ready for the trip. We'll be gone about a week."

**This is probably going to be updated pretty slowly.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you think Mr. Davenport's parents are like?" Bree asks as she starts to pack for the trip.

"I don't know. I hope they're nice though." Chase says as he goes back to his pile of medal and wires.

"I wonder if they're robots too." Adam asks.

"Adam, Mr. Davenport isn't a robot." Chase explains.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night buddy." Adam sighs.

"I just can't believe Big D never told you about his half of the family." Leo says as he watches his brothers and sister start to pack. "I wonder if he has anymore siblings."

"Oh yeah, I never thought about that." Bree smiles. "I wonder if we have any cousins!"

"I want to know why we've never meet them before. I mean didn't grandma and grandpa Davenport want to meet us? We are their grandkids after all." Chase points out.

"Maybe they don't know that we exist. I mean we never left the lab until Leo discovered us." Bree reminds him.

"No, if that were true Mr. Davenport would never had agreed to go." Chase tells her. "They know we exist. They just might not know about our bionics."

"Ugh, this is so stressful and exciting all at the same time!" Bree squeals.

"AAHHH, BREE!" Chase yelps as he grabs his ears. "My super hearing!"

"Whoops, sorry." Bree says sheepishly. Suddenly an idea pops into Bree's head.

"Oh Chasey, my favorite super genius…" Bree asks sweetly.

"What do you want?" Chase groans.

"Can you please use your extremely important bionic abilities and do some research on Mr. Davenport's family?"

"No way Bree. If Mr. Davenport didn't tell us about his family it was for a good reason." Chase says as he walks to his capsule.

"Pleeeaaasssseeee, you'll be my favorite little brother."

"Hey, what about me!" Leo exclaims.

"Oh right, sorry Leo, you'll be my favorite little _bionic_ brother." She corrects.

"Thank you." Leo huffs.

"No way Bree, I already said no. Nothing you do or say will change my mind."

"I was afraid of that." Bree mutters. "Adam, can you help me out?"

"With what?" He asks.

"With Chase." She reminds him.

"Oh right." He remembers. Then he walks over to Chase, picks him up and throws him across the lab.

"Okay, I'll do it." Chase grumbles as he slowly gets up. He brushes himself off and walks over to the lab's computer. "But you guys owe me."

"How about I don't throw you again and we'll call it even?" Adam says.

"Okay, okay fine…" Chase grumbles as he starts to type on the computer.

First thing he tried was Google, nothing popped up. He found a ton of people with the last name Davenport on various social media pages, but there was no way of telling who was related to them and who wasn't. Then he went to Mr. Davenport's online medical records. That required a little bit of hacking, but nothing too difficult or challenging.

"So, illegally hacking into my medical file to try and find out about my family." Mr. Davenport says from behind the group of teens.

"Mi-ster Daa-vanport!" Chase stutters as he whips around. "What are you doing here?

"I've known you guys your whole, lives, I know when you guys are up to something. Now get to bed before you guys decide to break anymore laws." Mr. Davenport orders.

"Yes sir!" The teens practically yell as the jump up and dart away.


	3. Chapter 3

The rats woke up early the next morning to start packing for the trip.

"I bet Grandma Davenport is a pretty little lady." Bree grins.

"How can a toaster be pretty?" Adam asks.

Ignoring his comment, Bree continues "I hope she can cook well. Mr. Davenport can't cook very well. I wonder if Grandpa is funny, and smokes a pipe like in the movies. Maybe he's a tech. genius like Mr. Davenport!"

"Or maybe he's insane like Douglass." Chase grumps. He was still a little sore from getting busted by Mr. Davenport the night before.

"Quit being annoying Chase." Bree snaps. There was no way she was going to let Chase's bad attitude ruin this for her.

"I'm not being annoying, you are!" He yells back. "You keep fantasizing all these things that aren't even true!"

"You don't know that!" Bree yells.

"Yes I do!" Chase spits back. Realizing his mistake, Bree speeds over to him and grabs his shirt.

"What do you know that I don't?" She growls.

"A lot of things, I am the smartest person in the world, remember?" He smirks.

"Chase!" Bree threatens.

"Alright, alright I'll tell." He gives. "Last night while I was standing in my capsule I started thing about why Mr. Davenport is so reluctant to introducing us to his family."

"You hacked back into his medical file didn't you?" Bree jumps.

"NO!" Chase quickly defends. "I just went through every memory I have with Mr. Davenport using the key words "mom", "dad", and "Wisconsin"."

"How did you do that?" Bree asks.

"Hello, bionic memory here."

"Wow, your bionics really do suck." Adam says flatly.

"Anyways," Chase says ignoring Adam's comment. "The only things I could come up with is once when I was 4 Bree asked Mr. Davenport about his mommy and daddy."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, he just changed the subject, but he was really uncomfortable and startled when you asked him." Chase says.

"I don't ever remember asking him about his family." Bree says.

"You were only five when you asked." Mr. Davenport points out.

"MR. DAVENPORT!" The Lab Rats jump. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, it's time to get in the car. I'll tell you everything you want to know, when we are on the road. Make sure you have everything, it's a two day drive." He says. The kids nod and get their things and follow him out to the car. Leo and Tasha are already in the car waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long?" Leo jokes. "I was starting to worry that Adam go stuck in the elevator again."

"Hey that was one time!"

"No Adam, that was three times… this month." Leo says.

**So I am back! It's been a long time since I updated…. School will do that to you. Next chapter will be up tomorrow and it will be longer. **


	4. Chapter 4

The first hour of the trip when by without anyone saying a work. However, everyone was practically exploding with questions to ask. Finally, he gave in.

"Alright you can ask me your questions now." He grumbles.

"What are grandma and grandpa like?" Bree spits out.

"Do you have any more brothers or sisters?" Leo asks.

"Why are we driving instead of flying?" Chase asks.

"Are we there yet?" Adam asks.

"Why haven't you ever mentioned your parents before?" Bree asks.

"Do they even know they exist?" Leo asks referring to Adam, Bree and Chase.

"Do they know about Douglass?" Chase asks.

"Are we there yet?" Adam repeats.

"Do they even know about me and Leo?" Tasha asks.

"Okay slow down!" Mr. Davenport almost yells. "One at a time. Yes, they know about all of you. We are driving instead of flying because there isn't an airstrip near my parent's house, and no Adam we are not there yet."

"What are they like?" Bree beams.

Donald sighs at his daughter's question, but answers it truthfully. "My mother, Daisy, is a very nice, sweet, typical old lady. She is a little delusional and clueless, but she never means anyone any kind of harm."

"What about Grandpa?"

After a couple moments he answers "I've never got along with my father. He's a cranky, old fashioned old man. He never liked me or Douglass. He hated how much time we spent building and inventing things. If he had things his way, I would still be in Wisconsin working on the family dairy farm."

"Family dairy farm?" Everyone exclaims.

"Oh right, I forgot… I grew up on a farm." Donald laughs sheepishly.

"Anything else you are forgetting to tell us?" Tasha exclaims, not happy with the idea of spending a week on a farm.

"I have two sisters and another younger brother." He shrugs.

"Really what are their names?" Tasha asks trying to calm down.

"I have an older sister named Daphne, then it me, then Douglass, then my other brother Daniel, and finally Deborah."

"So let me get this straight, your guy's names are Daffy, Donny, Dougie, Danny and Debbie?" Leo laughs.

"I told you my parents are weird." He grumbles.

"Mr. Davenport?" Adam asks.

"Yes Adam."

"Are we there yet?"

"No Adam." He sighs.

"If you grew up on a farm in a small town in Wisconsin, how did you and Douglass get into advanced technology and inventions?" Chase asks his father.

"Douglass and I both looked at technology as a way to escape our boring old fashioned lifestyles. My father did not believe in using things like telephones, TVs or even microwaves."

"So Amish?" Leo asks.

"No not Amish, just a very modest and simple lifestyle. Inventing this was the only way the two of us got to experience modern lifestyle. Once our chores and homework were done, Dougie and I would spend all our free time creating and inventing new technology. When we got older, inventing become less of an escape and more of an act of rebellion against our father." He explains. "By the time I was 17 I left home and started my own business. Two years later Douglass followed me, and we created Davenport Industries together."

"I guessing this was all before he bought a one way ticket to crazy town?" Leo asks.

"I just have one more question." Chase asks. "Why haven't grandma and grandpa wanted to ever meet us?"

You could feel the tension in the air thicken as the words left Chase's mouth.

"You have met them before, you just don't remember."

"How is that possible?" Chase asks. "I have a photographic memory! I literal can't forget anything."

"Not even this." Adam licks his hand and then wipes it on Chase's face. Chase just sits there, blinking, not sure what to do or say.

"Anyways, as you guys know, after I saved you guys Douglass faked his own death. He faked burning to dead in a house fire. At his funeral my parents found out about you guys. Since they hadn't seen either of us in five years it wasn't hard to make up a story. I told them that Douglass got married 5 years ago to a girl named Betty and had three kids. Then after Chase was born she died in a car accident. You guys met at his "funeral", but after that I got in a huge argument with my dad about something I don't even remember, and ever since then I haven't talked to either of them." He explains.

"Wow, and I thought my lies were bad." Leo says.

"They actually bought that?" Tasha asks.

"My parents are not what you would call…. Geniuses."

"Figures." Bree mutters. "Only in our family could one guys create bionic humans in his basement, his brother steal them from him, and then keep them in his basement for 15 years without their family noticing."

"So…" Adam says after a couple moments of awkward silence. "Are we there yet?"


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the trip goes by without mentioning Mr. Davenport's family. Most of the time Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo are on their phones, while Mr. Davenport and Tasha talk about random things. Instead of stopping at a hotel, Mr. Davenport decided to drive the whole 36 hours straight.

"Kids, wake up we're here." He says as they pull into a long gravel driveway.

"What time is it?" Leo mumbles.

"8:30 PM, Central time." Chase answers quickly, thanks to his bionics.

"Okay really quick," Mr. Davenport says quickly. "Remember I adopted you after Douglass died in a house fire, your mom Betty died in a car crash right after Chase as born, and DON'T USE YOUR BIONICS!"

"Okay got it. You kidnapped us from evil uncle daddy, and then raised us in your basement for 15 years." Adam says.

"What, NO! Adam that's what actually happened. I need you to remember the lie!" Mr. Davenport panics.

"But you taught us never to lie. Now you are telling us _too_ lie? Oh man this is just so confusing!"

"There is no possible way this week ends well, is there?" Donald whimpers.

"No there is not." Leo confirms.

"Wow, you weren't kidding." Bree mutters. As the house comes into sight. It is a simple, two story wooden house. Not far from the house is a giant barn, at least twice the size of the house. It front of the house is an old van from the late 90's. When the car is park, no one moves.

"Are you ready?" Tasha asks her husband.

"No." He breathes, but he unbuckles his seat and get out of the car anyways.

"What is all this stuff on the ground?" Adam asks.

"That's called snow Adam." Chase says.

"Wow, I've never seen it in real life."

"That's because we live in California, remember?" Chase reminds him.

"Ooooohhhh! It tastes like water!" Adam exclaims as he shoves handfuls of cold snow into his mouth.

"Quit eating the dirty snow, that's discussing." Bree snaps.

"What are you so crabby about?" Adam asks with his mouth full of snow.

"I'm not crabby!" Bree protests.

"Guys can we please not fight right now? You guys are about to meet your grandparents, and all you can do is argue about eating snow."

"Sorry." Adam and Bree mutter.

"Thank you, now let's get this started." Mr. Davenport knocks on the door, and waits. A couple seconds later the door opens. A teenage girl is standing in the door staring.

"Grandma!" She yells. "Someone is at the door." Seconds later an old lady walks up to the door.

"Donald?"

"Hi mom."

*Line Break*

14 people sit around a simple living room. The carpet is brown, the walls are brown, and even the old, warn down couch was an ugly shade of washed-out brown.

"Oh Donny, it's so nice to see you. I've missed you so much." Daisy Davenport says to her son.

"I know mom, you've told me over 10 times in the last 5 minutes." After a couple more seconds of awkward silence, and Tasha pipes up.

"Hi, my name is Tasha." She extends her hand to her elderly mother in law.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." She says shaking Tasha's hand. After more silence Tasha says-

"Donald, why don't you introduce us to your family."

"Right, sorry." He says snapping back into reality. "Mom, dad, Danny, Daffy… this is Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo and Tasha."

"Hi" Bree smiles.

"Hey" Leo says.

"What's up?" Chase mumbles.

"How it going." Adam mutters.

"Guys, this is your uncle Danny and his wife Leah, their kids Denise and Dexter, your Aunt Daffy and her sons Eli and Noah, and these are your grandparents Daisy and Dennis." More silence.

"You guys must be exhausted." Grandma Davenport smiles. "Why don't I take you up to your room?"

Donald nods and motions for his family to follow. They all follow the old lady through the living room and kitchen to the stairs. Upstairs is a simple as the down stairs. All there is, is a hallway with 5 doors.

"Donald, Eli sleeps in Daniel's old room. Noah sleeps in Debbie's old room, and Daphne still sleeps in her room. You and Douglass's room has been turned into the guest bedroom. Honestly, we weren't expecting you to show up, so there is only one empty bed, but two of you can sleep on the couches in the living room."

"Thanks mom." Donald smiles as he gives his mother a hug.

"I'll see you in the morning." The old lady says as she turns around and makes her way down the stairs.

"Why does Aunt Daphne, Eli and Noah still live here?" Chase asks.

"Unfortunately, Daphne's husband died a couple years ago in a farming accident, so her and her sons just live here now and help out on the farm." He explains. "Come on, let's go to bed."

They follow Mr. Davenport's lead down the hall to the last door. Donald and Douglass's former bedroom has nothing, but a bed and a dresser in it. As expected, everything is plain, washed- out brown.

"Tasha and I get the bed, you guys get the floor." Donald says. "Don't even bother to try and sleep on the couches. It gets freezing in the living room at night, not even genetically engineered super humans can handle that temperature."

**Alright, so are there any story ideas out there for me? It's easier to write when you have more than one story going, at least it is for me. The only guidelines I have is no OC's with bionics and no brase. **


	6. Chapter 6

No one really gets much sleep, but all for different reasons. Mr. Davenport's mind buzzes all night with thoughts on his family. Tasha worries if her husband's family will like her. Adam, Bree and Chase don't know how to sleep lying down, but since they don't have their capsules, they don't have another option. Leo got stuck underneath a window with a crack in it, and was so focused on trying to not get hypothermia, that he forgot to sleep.

At 8 AM Chase's bionic alarm clock goes off. "Guy's it's time to get up."

"It's only 6 o'clock." Bree mutters.

"Actually its 8 o'clock, we are on central time now, not pacific." He reminds them as he starts to roll up his sleeping bag, and changes into his cloths.

"Eww, Chase go change your cloths somewhere else." Bree grumbles.

"What, it's not like you haven't seen this one hundred times before. Our capsules don't have curtains." He reminds her.

"Ugh, whatever." Bree gives up. She then changes herself using her super speed, so that no one can see her as she switches cloths.

"BREE!" Mr. Davenport yells. "What did I tell you guys?"

"Oppps, sorry Mr. Davenport, force of habit." Her face turns red with embarrassment. A couple minutes later the rats and Leo are all changed and headed down stairs.

"We'll come down in a couple minutes." Tasha tells the kids.

In kitchen are Eli, Noah, and Grandma Davenport.

"Good morning kids, did you sleep well?" Their grandmother asks.

"Yes." They all lie.

"That's good. Why don't you sit down and I'll finish the pancakes."

The kids sit at the table and awkwardly stare at their cousins sitting across from them. Eli and Noah are identical twins. They have brown hair and green eyes.

"So, how old are you guys." Leo asks.

"We're fourteen." One of them answers.

"How about you guys?" The other asks.

"Adam is 17, Bree is 16, I am 15 and Leo is 14." Chase answers for all of them.

"Sooooo, California. What's it like?" One of the clones asks.

"Warm and sunny." Chase answers.

"Cool, cool." One of them says.

"Well, this is awkward." Leo says under his breath.

"Here are the pancakes!"

Everyone instantly piles the pancakes onto their plates. After a couple minutes go by, there are no more pancakes.

"Oh dear, I better make more." Daisy turns around and starts to cook.

"You guys eat a lot." One of the twins says.

"What are you talking about?" Adam asks as he shoves the last of him mountain of pancakes into his mouth.

Then Chase remembers, since Adam, Bree and himself are not regular people, they eat more. Being genetically engineered enhanced their strength, speed, agility, endurance and healing abilities. However, it also makes their metabolisms much higher causing them to eat more than the average human. While the Davenport- Dooly family are used to the lab rats large meal sizes, the rest of the world is not. Before Chase could come up with a lie, Grandma Davenport saves the day.

"Eli, leave them alone." She orders.

"Fine." Eli mutters. "So what do you guys like to do?"

"Break things, burn things, throw heavy objects, throw heavy objects at Chase, throw Chase-"

"Adam, I think he meant all of us." Leo points out.

"Oh, right."

"What do we like to do?" Leo asks. Between school, homework, training and missions the lab rats don't usually have time to do anything "fun".

"I guess we all like sports." Bree suggests.

"I hope by "all" you mean you and Adam, because Chase and I are out on that one." Leo says.

"What do you guys want to do?" Chase asks realizing it was almost impossible to answer the extremely simple question.

"Have you ever milked a cow?" Eli smiles.

*Line Break*

"I can't believe Old Betty kicked you!" Noah laughs as the group heads back to the house. When Leo tried to milk the cow he sneezed and startled the poor, old cow. As a result, she kicked him in the gut.

"I can't believe I didn't break a rib." Leo groans as he hobbles along, still slightly bent over.

"Did you know that cows are red and green color blind? In bull fights it is not the color red that attracts the bull, it is actually the motion of the cape moving back and forth, that attracts the cow's attention." Chase informs the group.

"That's great Chase." Bree rolls her eyes.

"Also, did you know that cows don't have for stomachs? Most people think they do, but they actually just have four chambers to the stomach. There is the rumen, rectilium, osamum and abosoum." He continues.

"That's fantastic." Leo grumbles.

"Did you know that cows can live up to 20 years old? However, dairy cows usually don't live to be that old, and cows raised for meat usually only make it to about two years old. Also, there are about 800 different breeds of-"

"Is he always like this?" Noah asks.

"YES!"

"So what are you, some kind of genius or something?" Eli asks.

Chase opens his mouth to say that he is in fact the world's smartest person, however, he stops remembering what Mr. Davenport said.

"No, I just know a lot of… stuff."

"It's that what a genius is, someone who knows a lot of stuff." Eli points out.

"Actually a person only qualities as a "genius" if they are in the top 98th percentile of-" Chase's vocabulary lesson is interrupted by screaming coming from the house. The group of teens sprint toward the house, as they get closer the voices become more and more clear.

"WELL DAD IT'S NOT MY FUALT YOU DIDN'T CALL, BUT OH WAIT, YOU COULDN'T HAVE CALLED IF YOU WANTED TO BECAUSE YOU ARE TO STUBBORN TO BUY A PHONE!" Donald Davenport's voice easily cuts through the wall.

"YOU KNOW WHY WE DON'T OWN A PHONE. TECHNOLOGY ONLY MAKES A MAN WEAK! THAT'S HOW I RAISED YOU, A AWAY YOU CLEARLY IGNORED!" Dennis Davenport spits back.

"Oh man, this can't be good."

**Okay, so I have too many OC's in this story. I know that, it's probably super confusing to read. So, I made this key down below so that you can know who is who in this story. **

**Daisy and Dennis Davenport- Donald's parents, own a dairy farm**

**Daphne (Daffy)- Donald's older sister, her husband is dead**

**Eli and Noah- Daphne's 14 year old son's, they live with Daisy and Dennis on the farm. **

**Daniel (Danny) Davenport- Donald's younger brother**

**Leah Davenport- Daniel's wife**

**Denise and Dexter Davenport- Daniel's kids**

**Deborah (Debbie)- Donald's younger sister, not yet in the story. **

**I hope this helped, I'll try to keep things more clear in the story. **


	7. Chapter 7

"You know what dad?" Mr. Davenport yells. "I don't even know why I came here? All I wanted to do was try and fix our relationship. Maybe even let you get to know my wife and kids."

"OUR KIDS?" He laughs. "Those three are Douglass's kids! Or have you forgotten about the brother you got killed? If it wasn't for you and your "technology" Douglass would still be alive, living with us!"

"Why do you always blame me for everything? Douglass left home to come live with me all by himself. I didn't make him leave, he chose to. Maybe if he hadn't been so miserable at home he wouldn't have left, did you ever think about that?"

"Don't you speak to me like that, I am your father!"

"Oh yeah, you've done a real bang up job at it to. What kind of father lets his son raise three kids all by himself? Not once in 15 years did you bother to check on us or see how we were doing. I can forgive you for everything you have said and done to me, but I can't forgive you for everything you have done to my kids. They never got to know their grandparents growing up, or any other family members."

Silence fills the room, the tension is so thick it makes it hard to breath. Quietly, Daisy Davenport cries in the corner of the room. Suddenly, the front door flies opens, and Daniel Davenport and his family walk in.

"What's going on in here?" He asks. "We can here the shooting from the car!"

"Donald over here is accusing me of Douglass's death." Dennis snaps.

"What! His death is all his fault, not yours dad!" Danny exclaims.

"No it wasn't, it was no one's fault. He died in a house fire a long time ago. What's his fault is that my- sorry- Adam, Bree and Chase had to grow up without ever knowing their family." The irony hits Donald, Douglass is still alive, but his family can't know that. "Don't you care about your grandkids?"

"Oh course I care about them." Dennis grumps.

"Then spend time with them, right now." Donald insists.

"Fine, what are you guys good at." He asks.

"Lifting heavy objects.

"Running."

"Knowing things."

"I'm great at breaking things." Leo adds.

"Fantastic," He says sarcastically. He then walks away.

"What was that?" Tasha asks her husband.

"His attempt at being a kind person." Donald mutters. "So, it looks like the whole group is here. Except Deborah, where's Debbie?"

"She and her husband and son are in Europe. They have to travel a lot for his job." Daisy sniffs.

"I didn't know Debbie was married, or had a kid for that matter." He says shyly. It's hard to stay in the loop after 15 years of separation.

"Yeah, she got married about three years ago to a man named Alfred. He's one of the head engineers at CATIPILLER. Jamie, there son, is about two years old. We don't get to see them very often."

"Man it's really snowing out there." Leo says as he walks toward the window.

"It looks like a blizzard." Leah Davenport, Daniel's wife, pipes up.

"Ooohhh, those taste really good!" Adam smiles.

"No Adam, a blizzard is a severe snow storm." Chase corrects him.

"Oh man, I thought it was ice cream." He pouts.

"Why don't you kids head up stairs for a while, give the adults time to catch up." Daffy, who up till now had been quite, says.

*Line Break*

Seven kids sit around in Eli's room, awkwardly.

"So, you guys are Aunt Betty and Uncle Douglass's kids." Denise says. She's a 13 year old girl, but looks like she could be 16 or 17, because of the large amount of make-up they are wearing.

"Or you could say we are Uncle Donald's kids." Leo says.

"You are Uncle Donald's kid, well kind of, they are Uncle Douglass's." She snorts. "My daddy was very clear about that. He said Uncle Donny got uncle Dougie killed."

"Mr. Davenport never got anyone killed!" Bree snaps at the bratty girl.

"You call him Mr. Davenport, that's weird." Dexter laughs. He looks like he is about 8 years old, unlike the rest of the family he has red hair.

"Lay off you guys!" Noah orders them.

"Fine," They mutter.

"So what sports do you guys play?" Eli asks.

"Oh, we don't actually play any sports." Bree says.

"Are you serious? You guys look like you are in really good shape." Eli says.

"Yeah, very good shape." Denise says as she jumps up, and practically sits on top of Adam.

"Yeah well, we work out." Adam say uncomfortably. "Denise can you, maybe, back off a couple inches. I can feel you breathing on me."

"Eww, Denise?" She winks her nose. "Call me Denny. Denise is what I get called when I am in trouble."

"And call me Dex, it sounds cooler!" The little snot butts him.

"So, what do Aunt Tasha and Uncle Donald do for a living?" One of the clones asks.

"What, you don't know?" Chase asks shocked. The rest of the rats, plus Leo, look at him with their mouths wide open.

"Don't listen to them. They live here in a tech. free zone. Everyone else in the world knows what Davenport Industries is." Denny sneers.

"What's Davenport Industries again?" The clones ask.

"It's this huge worldwide technology company." Chase explains. "And Mr. Davenport owns it."

"So you guys are, you know, rich?"

"Umm, yeah you could say that." Leo laughs, before Chase could rattle Mr. Davenport's exact net worth.

"Hey is it dusty in here to anyone else?" Chase's nasally voice asks. Adam, Bree and Leo's eyes practically pop out of their heads.

"NOOOOO!" They yell, but it's too late.

AAAACCHHHOOOO! The snot canon goes off. All six people in front of him are cover in snot.

"What was that?" Denny squeals.

"Oh man, we're done for." Chase sniffs.

"Correction, you're done for." Leo points out.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh my gosh, this is discussing!" Denny squalls.

"Dude, I think you have a serious medical issue." Noah panics. "You might want to get that checked out by a doctor."

"No, it's okay." Chase laughs worriedly. "This sort of thing happens all the time."

"Yeah, that's why I said you should see a doctor."

"What am I going to do? My clothes are ruined!" Denny whines.

"You can borrow some of my cloths." Eli offers.

"Ew, no way I am wearing you discussing farm boy cloths. They are probably covered in manure." She snaps.

"Hey, I wash my cloths when I get them dirty." Eli snaps back. "Well, at least most of the time…"

"You can borrow some of my cloths." Bree offers.

"What about me?" Dex pipes up. "I'm covered in snot to, and you guys are way bigger than me."

"You can wear Chase's cloths. He's almost the size of a nine year old." Adam teases. The unfortunate part is, Chase is only about 4 inches taller than the much younger boy.

"Let's all get changed." Bree suggests.

Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Dexter, and Denise all head for Davenport's and Douglass's old room.

"So…. why do you guys call Uncle Donald Mr. Davenport. It's kinda weird. Why don't you just call him uncle or Donald?" Dexter asks.

"Well, when we were little Mr. Davenport told us- BRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG QUACK QUACK BARK BARK!" Bree's hand flies up to her mouth. The lab rat's practically pop out of their skulls, when they realize what has just happened… Bree's vocal manipulation glitched.

"What was that?" Denny questions meanly.

"Ummmm….." Adam is the first one to get sound out.

"Sometimes we play this game were we make sounds instead words…. You know to try and guess what we are trying to say…." Chase squeaks out hoping she would by it.

"Yeah you know, little voice charades." Leo helps. There is a couple moments of silence.

"You guys are seriously messed up." She says flatly.

"You have no idea!" Adam laughs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dex asks his cousins.

"Nothing!" Leo insist. "We all live perfectly normal NOT messed up lives."

"What is normal about living a basement for 15 years?" Adams asks. "Or sleeping in giant glass-"

"ADAM"

"What he means is their bedrooms are in the basement, and their beds were made of glass when they were little kids. Big D is really excentric about what they sleep in, it's a medical condition, but sssshhhh you didn't hear that from us."

Ever since Leo discovered Adam, Bree and Chase he'd gotten used to covering for them, and in a way has become their publish, always making sure he covered their mistakes when they let something slip.

Denny squints her eyes and stares hard at her cousins. "There is something off about you guys, and I am going to figure out what it is."

"I'd like to see you try and figure it out."

"ADAM!"

"Let's just get you guys changed." Chase offers, changing the topic.

"I can't believe all six of you fit in this tiny room." Denny sneers. "I figured having a rich uncle you guys would have just stayed at some fancy hotel, or more likely, not come at all."

"Well, that's not what happened." Bree snaps after finally trusting her voice. She was starting to get seriously annoyed with her little cousin. She digs into her bag and throws a pair of cloths at the girl. "Here, you can have these."

"What does Uncle Danny do for a living?" Chase asks politely as he digs through his bag, looking for cloths to give to Dex.

"Our dad owns a bakery." Denise says proudly.

"Seriously, a bakery?" Leo laughs. "As in the muffin man, kind of bakery."

"Well, not everyone can be a billionaire tech. Mongol." She snaps at Leo as she walks across the hall.

"Your sister is annoying." Bree says to Dexter once Denise is out of ear shot.

"You should try living with her. She gets everything she wants." He grumbles.

"I can't believe you live with one of the richest people in the world, and all you have is knock offs for cloths." Denny complains as she walks into the room. The cloths were a little long on her, but not by too much.

"Just because we are rich doesn't mean we blow our money away." Chase informs her as he hands Dex a set of cloths.

"Whatever snotty." She retorts.

"I like that one!" Adam laughs. "Now I can call you shorty and snotty!"

"And now I can call you stupid and dumb." Chase throws back.

"Wait, what?" Adam asks confused.

"You two just get changed so we can go downs stairs and check on Mr., Davenport." Chase instructs. Adam and Leo nod and take off their shirts to change.

"Ooohhh, you do work out." Denny flirts as she steps closer to her older cousin.

"You do realize he is your cousin, right?" Leo asks her.

"People used to marry their sisters, what's so bad about marrying your cousin?" She asks.

"EVERYTHING!" Adam, Bree, Leo and Chase exclaim.

"Alright, alright…." She puts her hands up defensively.

"Is it wrong to marry a cat, because the barn cat Mille is really nice and-"

"Adam, you can't marry a cat." Leo tells him.

"Why not, are cats less human than we are? Are you saying that Mille and I can't care for each other just as much as two humans can?" Adam asks.

"Do you hear yourself?" Bree asks.

"No, why am I supposed to?"

"Adam you can't marry Mille?" Chase dead pans.

"Why not?"

"Two reasons, one its illegal, and two because Mille is a cat."

"Fine, I didn't want to marry her anyways. I think she's been cheating on me."

"We don't have a cat named Mille." Denny says. "Mille is the name of one of the chickens."

"She lied to me! That's it, we are over!"

"DENNY MY HEAD IS STUCK!" Dex calls from the bathroom interrupting Adam's stupidity. "COME AND HELP ME, PLEASE!"

"Ugh, he's so dumb!" She groans as she leaves the room.

"Guys, we need to be careful. She is starting to get suspicious and –"

"CHASE!" Bree yells. She then launches herself on top of a floating suitcase.

"Okay, we need to talk to Mr. Davenport about all these glitches, right now!" Chase continues quickly.

"What's a glitch?" A voice asks. The lab rats whip their heads around to the doorway and see Eli and Noah standing there. Both of the boys look like they'd just seen a ghost.

"Way to go Chase." Adam says sarcastically.

"And why was the suitcase floating a couple seconds ago?" The other twin asks.

"Correction." Leo points his finger in the air. "Now you are done for."

**Yes to let you guys know, I don't think cats are as human as people. I just wanted to make sure I stated that directly, that little scene was just a trip into Adam world…. Ugh, Adam world is a scary place to go to.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Leo, you got anything for us?" Chase sqeaks.

"I'm all out."

"Great, now we are going to have to kill them!" Adam groans referring to the twins. "Man, and I was really starting to like them. Oh well, I'll get the trash bags. Chase you get the gas, Bree the matches and Leo I'm going to need you to cover for us for the next couple hours."

"Adam, we aren't going to kill them." Leo tells him. "Are we?"

"NO!" Bree and Chase jump.

"I don't understand?" Noah stutters.

"Are we going to tell them?" Bree whispers to her younger brother.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're mission leader."

"Fine…. Bree can you take us to…. Northern Canada?" Chase asks. The girl nods, trusting her brother's genius mind, and zips the group to Northern Canada as fast as she can. It takes her a few trips, but in the end it took a total of 45 seconds.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Eli pants. Noah is just sitting on the ground hyperventilating.

"Whoa there buddy, calm down. We don't need you to past out on us." Chase bends down to assist the younger boy.

"How can she do that?" He pants.

"Sooo, who wants to give them the "talk"?" Chase asks weakly.

"Don't look at us. The whole Northern Canada thing was your idea." Leo says putting his hands up in the air as his siblings nod in agreement.

"Fine, Noah.. Eli.. have you ever heard the term bionic?"

* * *

"Bionic superhuman, raised in a basement for 15 years and secret missions." Eli lists off.

"Yep, that's pretty much it." Bree nods.

"If I wasn't standing in Northern Canada I would say you are out of your minds." He laughs. "Noah, what are you doing?" The other twin is slapping himself in the face.

"Trying to wake up." He mutters to his brother.

"This isn't a dream." Bree laughs.

"Or is it!" Adam gasps.

"Do you guys have any questions?" Chase asks ignoring Adam's absent minded question.

"What do you do again?" Eli asks Chase.

"Oh, I'm basically a human super computer. AKA, the smartest person ever." Chase smiles proudly.

"So, you're basically useless." Noah comments.

"Yep, pretty much." Bree shrugs.

"Basically." Leo adds.

"Completely." Adam agrees.

"HEY, I'd like to see any of you deactivate a bomb!" Chase snorts sticking out his chest.

"Don't have to." Adam smirks. "All I have to do is throw it high enough in the air, so when it explodes it won't hurt anyone."

"And all I have to do is carry it away to a spot where it won't cause any harm." Bree adds.

"You guys are unbelievable." Chase grumbles.

"You guys have to promise never to tell anyone. Not even your mom." Bree says seriously.

"Of course, your secret is safe with us." The twins agree.

"Good, now let's get back before someone starts to worry where we are at." Leo reminds them. 45 seconds later, the group is standing behind the barn.

"I feel nauseous." One of the twins groans.

"Don't worry, it'll pass." Leo waves off.

"Wow, it's really snowing hard out here." Bree says motioning to the snow coming down.

"Guys, I think I got to – AAACCHOOO!" Adam sneezes. Unfortunately, his sneeze causes a glitch, and he shoots lasers out of his eyes, skimming the top of Chase's hair.

"AAAHHH!" Chase yells. "My hair!" He sticks his hands in his hair feeling for the damage.

"Check it out! The spikeyness is gone!" Leo laughs pointing at Chase's flattened hair.

"Adam you ruined my hair." Chase growls.

"You know Chasey it actually looks better this way." Adam laughs.

"Come here." Bree says to her brother. She zips away, and is back seconds later with scissors. "Let me fix your hair."

"How does it look?" Chase asks nervously after Bree is done.

"Ummmm…. Good." Leo lies.

"Not as burn?" Bree offers, knowing she didn't do the best job.

"You don't remind of a lady golfer anymore. Now it's more of a naked mole rat." Adam chuckles.

"Better than before." Noah smiles slightly.

"I thought Bree was the nice one." Eli asks. "Why would she do something like this to you?"

"Hey, I did the best I could." Bree snaps.

"Let's just go before we get sick from all the snow." Chase mutters as he heads back to the house. A couple minutes later the kids walk into the house, and are greeted with the smell of Grandma Davenport's lunch.

"Oooohhh this smells so good!" Adam groans as he rubs his stomach.

"Come on Adam, we need to find Mr. Davenport." Chase reminds him. Adam drops his head and follows his brothers and sister. The twin's decide to go up and find their other cousins to make sure they are alright. It only take a couple seconds of searching to find him in the small house.

"Mr. Davenport we need to talk to you." Chase says walking up to the inventor. He is sitting at the table talking to his mother and wife.

"Can't this wait?" He asks.

"I guess." Bree shrugs. "I mean I just figured that this would be something you would want to know right away."

"What would I want to know right away?" He asks.

"Oh it nothing major." Chase continues. "That is unless you don't want Spike a come out, and meet the family, because if you don't want that to happen than it's a major problem."

"Who's Spike Donald?" Daisy Davenport asks.

"NO ONE!" Donald tries to cover. Seeing the scared look on his mother's face, he realizes he is going to need to explain to her. "Ummm well mom, you see…. Chase has this disease called multiple personality disorder, and his alter Spike is not very nice. I just have to give Chase is medicine, and then everything will be alright."

"Oh you poor thing!" Daisy exclaims as she jumps up from her seat and gives Chase a hug. "I had no idea! It must be so hard for you!"

"Umm it's alright grandma." Chase squeaks under the force of the hug. "I can handle it."

"Well of course you can. You are such a strong boy, and you look just like your father Douglass, you know that?" Chase practically chokes on air at her words.

"Okay I think it's time to get Chase his meds." Donald says quickly dragging his coughing son up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Multiple personality disorder, really Big D?" Leo asks. "I could have come up with a thousand better lies than that."

"Well sorry, I don't have as much practice at lying as you do." He grumbles. "Besides, it's true. Spike is very similar to that disorder."

"Yeah, except you gave him Spike." Bree adds.

"Mr. Davenport gave Chase a disease." Adam laughs.

"Are we not going to talk about how she just said I look like Douglass?" Chase reminds the group.

"What's the big deal Chase?" Bree asks. "I thought it was obvious who you looked like. I know we all noticed how you look exactly like him."

"WHAT!" Chase almost yells. "I didn't know this!"

"Well you're the only one." Leo informs him. "Even Adam noticed it."

"Yep, you even has mannerism." The group give him a blank stare. Did Adam just a complexl word? "What, I do know some big words. I am not a total caveman guys, geeze."

"Mr. Davenport, you don't think I look like Douglass, do you?" Chase asks.

"Of course I do, I can't deny a fact." He says. "You kind of even act like him. Well, at least when he was younger and not crazy."

"I can't believe this." Chase mutters under neither his breath.

"So what is this about Spike?" Mr. Davenport asks getting back to the original topic.

"Oh right." Bree says jumping up slightly. "We are all having problems with glitches."

"I was afraid of that." Mr. Davenport groans. "Being away from your capsules is causing you guys to glitch."

"So, what are we going to do?" Adam asks.

"Well, how many time have you guys glitched?" He asks.

"Four in the past hour." Leo answers.

"Okay, wow, that's a lot. It's incredible you guys haven't been caught already."

"Umm… about that." Bree laughs weakly.

"Oh no, what did Adam do?"

"Hey!"

"Noah and Eli sorta know about us." Bree explains. Mr. Davenport's eyes widen. "But they promised not to tell anyone!"

"Guys I can't believe you!"

"Hey don't look at us, it was Chase's fault. He's the one who got all worried and made the suitcase float." Adam says defensively.

"Alright, that leaves me with no choice. We are heading back home right now." Donald decides.

"What are you going to tell them?" Bree asks.

"I'll just say we forgot Chase's antipsychotic meds at home, and we have to go back now or else." Mr. Davenport shrugs.

"Hey, why do I have to be the crazy one?" Chase complains.

"Two reasons, first you are the one who glitched and caused the twins to know about your secret, and two because it's already true." Mr. Davenport explains.

"What's already true?"

"That you are crazy, now start packing. I'm going to go tell Tasha and the other what's going on."

**Don't worry that's still much more life out of this story. Hope this didn't offend anyone with the antipsychotic reference. Truly sorry if it did.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey mom, listen we have to head home. We forgot Chase's anti psychotic medication, and he's already gone to long without it. If he goes much longer we'll all be in for a ride." From behind the elderly woman, Donald can see his wife mouth the word _antipsychotic_ in confusion.

"Well looks like you are out of luck, because I just heard on the radio that the roads are closed." Daphne Davenport says to her brother as she walks into the room.

"What do you mean the roads are closed?" Donald panics.

"What I mean is the roads are not open, they are closed." She says slowly as if talking to a young child. "Geeze Donny I thought you were the smart one."

"No, I know what it means, but how?"

"The storm, it's caused all the roads to be blocked. They are saying on the radio that this is the worst blizzard they've seen in over 100 years." She explains. "Dad and Danny are coming back into the house. They are tying down the barn, making sure the animals have enough food and water to last them a while, and getting the heat turned on in there. It looks like we are all going to be trapped here for a while."

"All." Donald chokes. "As in all 14 of us?"

"In this one tiny house?" Tasha adds suddenly feeling claustrophobic.

"Yep, don't worry I should only last a couple days." Daphne Davenport smiles sweetly.

"Yeah, but those couple days will be spent under one roof with Dennis Davenport." Donald gulps.

"Just think of it as free therpy little brother. Just without the sampy doctors and couches." She slaps her Donald on the back, and walks to the fridge.

"We are going to need to ration what we eat, we don't know how long we are going to be stuck in here. Luckily, I ran to the store yesterday."

"How can you be so calm?" Tasha sweats.

"Welcome to northern Wisconsin, this happens more often than you might think. It takes A LOT for me to panic. Plus, I grew up with three numskull brothers, and a ditz little sister." Tasha laughs lightly at her sister in laws humor.

"I'm sure Donald wasn't that bad." Tasha smiles.

"Oh he wasn't, none of them were. Unless you put two of them together, then things got dangerous. Isn't that right mom?"

"You have no idea. I spent at least half of their childhoods spanking them." She laughs.

"We weren't that bad!" Donald protests forgetting his paranoia.

"Oh yes you were. It was especially Douglass who was bad. He was always tormenting the animals trying to do "experiments" on them." She laughs not realizing how that childhood fascination is what lead to his 'death' and three new grandchildren. "He was practically a mad scientist! I wish he would have lived longer, he could have done so much good with all that talent he had in him."

"Right, well I have to get back to the kids and tell them what is going on." Donald explains realizing his biggest problem was Douglass 'good'. How was he going to get them to stop glitching? Its not like he could remove their chips temporarily. He needed their capsules, if he tried to do it manually he could seriously damage them.

"Alright Mr. Davenport we are ready to go." Chase smiles as Donald reaches them at the top of the stairs.

"Change of plans, the roads are blocked. We are stuck here for a few days."

"What do you mean? What are we going to do?" Bree panics as her heart rate jumps up.

"I don't know guys. I'm stuck, I don't know what to do."

"We could build makeshift capsules." Chase offers.

"With what supplies?" Mr. Davenport asks. "In case you haven't noticed, this isn't my lab."

"You could lock them in this room for the next couple days." Leo shrugs.

"LEO!"

"What, it's just a thought."

"I'm sorry guys, but Leo's right. Unless any of you can come up with a better idea…." Mr. Davenport trails. "I GOT IT!"

"What?"

"I'll make new capsules!" Chase face palms.

"I literally just said that." He groans through his hands.

"No, I'm not actually going to _make_ capsules. I'm just going recreate the power source of your capsules, just in a smaller and easier to carry around." He explains.

"Oh I get it, so a small object that we can carry around that will give off the same energy as our capsules." Chase's face lights up. At this point, the rest of the lab rats have tuned out. "But, like you said, what are we going to use to create them?"

"My mother!" Donald snaps his fingers.

"I don't think she's work…."

"No, no, my mother would know where all my old stuff went. I should have enough supplies from my early days to make what we need." He explains.

"Oh my gosh!" A high pitched voice whines. Everyone turns to the source of the sound, Denny. She is standing in the doorway with her little brother a few steps behind her. "I can't believe we are stuck here for the next couple days! Normally I wouldn't mind missing school, but not if it means spending more time with my freak cousins. Oh, hello Uncle Donald."

"I'm going downstairs." Donald mutters as he fleas the room.

"Of course you are." Leo grunts.

"SCHOOL!" Chase gasps. "We are going t be missing more school!" Tears dare to be present in his eyes, but he is able to keep them away.

"Don't me such a nerd Chase." Adam punches his brother in the arm.

"Hey did you guys here, we get to spend more time with each other!" Eli cheers as he and his brother walk into the room.

"Why are you happy about this?" Denny asks her cousin.

"I dunno, aren't you happy we get to spend more time with Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo?" Eli asks.

"I'm happy I get to be around Adam more!" The girl smiles and runs over to Adam and grabs his arm.

"Oh boy." Adam whimpers.

**I really don't like Denny, she's annoying. **


	11. Chapter 11

"Mom, where did you put all my old stuff?" Donald asks his mother as he walks back into the kitchen.

"I put all of your and Douglass's things up in the attic. Your father didn't want to leave everything just sitting in your old room."

"Alright thanks mom. Tasha, I'm going to be up there with the kids." He tells his wife.

"Do you want to be keep Leo down here?" She asks her husband.

"No, I have something for him to do."

* * *

"Why do we have to stay down here?" Leo whines. Donald had just told Adam, Bree and Leo to stay with their cousins, while he and Chase built the capsules.

"Do any of you know how to build a capsule?" Chase smirks. The silence was enough of a point for the others not to complain.

A few minutes later, Davenport and Chase are digging though boxes of parts and tools.

"Do you have any ideas of how we are going to disguise the capsules, or recreate their power source? Do we even have enough modern technology to create them? I mean seriously these parts have like 25 years old, and-"

"25 years old, how old do you think I am?" Donald snaps.

"Come on Mr. Davenport, you're like 45 years old-"

"35!"

"Oh, really, are you sure?" Chase asks.

"Just go and get that box over there and bring it over here." Mr. Davenport groans.

"I was thinking we could make the capsule's energy source into necklaces we could wear. I have always thought about doing that, but I never really had a reason to do it. Plus, I didn't think you would like the idea, and Adam will probably lose his, and it would look pretty suspicious if we all wore the some necklaces all the time, and it would really just look weird for a guy to were jewelry, and-"

"Is one of your glitches talking to much?" Chase always gets really excited when Mr. Davenport asks him to help him on a project. I doesn't happen as often as he would like, so when the opportunity happens, Chase goes a little crazy.

"Sorry." The bionic mutters.

"I don't know about the necklace idea… do you think it could work?" Mr. Davenport asks his genius son.

"I think so, I have an idea on how to shrink down the power source so it will fit into a necklace." Chase shrugs.

"Do have have any blue prints?" Chase smiles. He puts his finger to his temple and projects his blueprints. Mr. Davenport opens his mouth to protest his son using bionics, but closes it when he takes a closer look. A smile creeps onto his face. Sometimes he forgets how smart his youngest bionic is. "What do we need to make this happen?"

* * *

"Adam, can I have your help for a couple minutes?" Mr. Davenport left his makeshift lab with a list of nessities from Chase.

"Gladly." Adam groans as he peels Denny off his arm. "What do you need?"

"Chase gave me a list of things to get. I need your help getting them." He explains. "I need you to go to the kitchen and grab the toaster. Then, I need the radio, and three cell phones with a touch screen."

"Where I am supposed to find the phones? The only ones with phones are Bree, Tasha, you and me…oohh."

"Yep, and you can't have mine." Mr. Davenport slaps Adam on the back and walks away.

"Bree is going to shoot me." Adam groans as he walks back into the room to try and take his sister's phone.

15 minutes later Adam drags himself up the stairs to the attic.

"I have…what you… asked for." He pants. Getting Bree's phone from her was a… war.

"What took you so long?" Mr. Davenport asks his son.

"I had to take a phone from a teenage girl. Why couldn't you have asked for me to take a baby crocodile from it's hungry mother? That would have been easier and less painful."

"Quit whining, I had to steal some of my mother's jewelry. If she finds out I took her stuff she'll burn me alive." Mr. Davenport tells his son. He didn't want to steal from his mother, but he needed to. It was for her own safety. If anyone in the family found out about the bionics, they would all be in trouble. Especially with Douglass out there. Donald doubted his brother would do anything drastic, but it was always a possibly.

"How long is this going to take? Bree and I are hardly containing our glitches." Adam asks.

"If we work through the rest of the day and night, we can probably finish it by tomorrow morning." Chase says as he starts to take apart the phones.

"Just hurry up. Leo is starting to run out of lies, and that's hard for him. He's full of lies!"

"We're working, but do you know how hard it is to fit the power source from our capsules into a small compartment that is light enough to carry around and still not short out when put through various environmental conditions?" Chase asks, but seeing his older brother's confusing gives him is answer. "Never mind, just get back in there."

Adam groans, but does what he is told. The two genius spend the next 14 hours straight working. It probably would have only taken a 11 hours, but Chase kept glitching and at one point Mr. Davenport even fell asleep. Throughout the night different people came and checked on them, but they were quickly pushed away. By the next morning, they were finished.

"All I want to do is sleep." Chase groans as the two stumble into Donald and Douglass's old bedroom.

"I know, wake up your brother and sister." He orders his bionic son.

"Adam, Bree wake up." He drawls out trying to keep from collapsing from exhaustion.

"What is it Chase?" Bree mumbles from her sleep.

"We finished." He falls down onto the floor.

"Oh really, can we see?" Adam asks excitedly as he sits up.

"Later." Chase grunts.

"Come on Chase, you took my phone from me." Bree whines.

"Uuuggghhh!" Chase groans.

"Just show them." Mr. Davenport orders.

"Fine." He complains as he tosses the necklaces over to his siblings.

"These are so cool!" Bree sings as she looks it over. They are medal medallions with the Davenport industries three ringed symbol on the front with their first names engraved onto the back.

"Are those really just like capsules?" Leo asks as he looks at Adam's.

"Yep, although they need to be charged every couple months." Chase explains. "As long as we wear these we won't have to worry about our bionics shorting out or running out of power."

"Cool, now we don't have to worry about going out of town!" Bree grins.

"Great, now can I sleep?"

* * *

A man in a thick winter coat stands out in the cold staring intently at the house. The house hasn't changed any since he was little. The only think that has changed is him. Back when he lived in that house his older brother Donny was his hero. Sure, they fought a lot and disagreed, but he still would do anything for his big brother, but then his brother stole and betrayed him. He kicked him out of their company and stole his kids. He had to fake his own death in order to hide from the cops. Now, he was going to make Donny pay for what he did, even if it meant hurting the rest of his family to do it.

**I'm going to be finishing this is two more chapters. I'm working on another story. It's about what life would have been like if Donald would have saved the kids before Douglass implanted them with bionics. There will also be other twists to the story, but that's the jist of it. If you guys want, I'll put a preview at the end of the next chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12 (includes preview)

"CHASE AWAKE UP!" Bree screeches as she shakes her brother awake.

"What do you want Bree? I am trying to sleep." Chase groans.

"WAKE UP THE BARN IS ON FIRE!" Instantly Chase jumps up and runs to the window. Sure enough, the barn is ablaze, and it's still snowing. Outside, Chase can see a few older family members trying to put out the fire with little success.

"Come on Bree, come on Chase, we need to evacuate the house in case the fire spreads!" Adam yells as he runs into the room.

The younger bionics nod, and follow their big brother out of the room. Hearing the screams of their younger cousins, the bionics instantly switch into mission mode. Leo stays in the room to help his mother, and Donald runs out with the bionics.

"Bree, you get grandma, Aunt Daphne, Tasha and Aunt Leah. Tell Leo to get Dex, Denny, Eli and Noah and to bring them outside. Adam, Mr. Davenport and I will help to try and set out the fire." The mission leader commands. Everyone nods and does what they are told.

It doesn't take a lot of persuading to get the family members out of the house. Grandma Davenport is reluctant to leave her "priceless family heirlooms", but Bree is able to drag her out eventually. Denny and Dex are practically shaking by the time Leo reaches them.

"What's going on?" Denny sniffs not sounding like the spoilt brat she normally is.

"The barn is on fire. We need to get out in case the fire spreads to the house." Leo orders. The siblings nod their heads and follow Leo out. When they exit the house the first thing Leo notices is everyone is trying to throw snow onto the fire.

"Why are they using water?" Leo asks Chase.

"The pipes froze over last night. The water doesn't work." Chase heaves as he throws more snow onto the fire.

"Chase is there any way we can stop this?" Mr. Davenport huffs. Somehow, even though all the snow, everyone is sweating. It's a mixture of the nerves, flames and hard work, which causes the sweat.

"Quit standing around while my livelihood burns to the ground you lazy good for nothing!" Dennis Davenport snarls at his son.

"We are trying to think of a way to stop the fire." He spits back at his father.

"Oh, you are trying to think of a way to stop the fire? Well here's an idea son, through the stinkn' snow onto it!"

"Throwing snow on it isn't going to stop it. We aren't throwing enough on to keep the fire from not growing, let alone put it out." Donald snarls though his teeth.

"Mr. Davenport, I have an idea." Chase whispers.

"What?" He whispers back ignoring his father's nasty comments.

"If Bree can run around the building fast enough and funnel up the oxygen the fire would go out instantly. All we need is for everyone to get away from the barn for about thirty seconds." Chase whispers.

"Of course! You can't have fire without oxygen, but how are we going to distract them? Who could possible come up with a lie so big it would distract a group of people from their burning home?" Donald and Chase exchange looks and glance over at Leo.

"Oh come on!"

"Well, do you have a lie for us?" Chase asks. Leo glares at his step brother.

"Of course I have a lie, look who you're talking to." Leo snaps. "Get Eli and Noah over here."

"What is it?" Eli yells as he runs over with his brother.

"Listen, they can put out the fire instantly, but we need a distraction. I need you guys to yell that the water is back on. All they need is 30 seconds without anyone looking." Leo explains.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Noah asks. A simple nod is given, and the twins run off to the front door.

"Hey everyone, that water is back on!" The twins yell. Instantly, everyone in the family drops the snow and runs into the house.

"BREE!" Chase screams to his sister. "RUN AROUND THE BARN!" Understanding what her brother was wanting her to do, she nods and sprints as fast as she can around the building. The flames are gone in 24 seconds, just enough time before the group runs back out.

"What happened?" Dennis yells seeing the flames gone.

"The blizzard, it picked up and the flames finally died down." Donald lies.

"You're getting good at the lying thing Big D." Leo complaints.

"I know, I've been spending too much time with you." He whispers back.

"I can't believe it." Daisy cries. "We're saved!"

"The animals!" Dennis gasps. The Davenport tribe follows the eldest male to the charred barn.

Inside, is a sight that breaks the old hardened man down to tears. Every single one of the cows, are dead. Everyone is silent as they look around the barn, looking for a survivor. Not one is found. Everyone one of the cows is dead.

"What are we going to do?" Daffy Davenport sniffs.

"Don't worry sis. You and the boys can live with us." Danny offers to his sister.

"Of course, I'm sure I can even find you a job as a secretary at my law firm." Leah offers.

"Thanks, but I can't leave them." Daphne tells her brother and sister in law.

"Mr. Davenport." Chase says darkly. "I did a scan of the barn, and I found something you are going to want to see." The inventor nods and follows his son to what looks like the point where the fire started.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" He gulps. The youngest bionic nods.

"This fire was set on purpose." He confirms.

"By who?"

"I'll give you one guess."

**Okay, here's that preview of my next story. I honestly wasn't planning on posting it, but I changed my mind. **

Summery: What would have happened if Donald saved the kids before Douglass implanted them with bionics. Life is very different for the Lab rats. Davenport industries went down under and the Lab Rats aren't lab rats, they are just… kids. *I added another kid, just becase i can : ) *

Preview:

BANG BANG BANG

"WAKE UP!" He yells at the top of his lungs as he bangs a wooden spoon onto a pot. "YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!"

That would be my father, Donald Davenport. The once successful, but now utterly useless inventor.

BANG BANG BANG

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU AGAIN, GET YOUR BUTTS OUT OF BED OR YOU ARE ALL GROUNDED TILL YOU'RE THIRTY!" My dad has never really been a morning person, or a night person. He's really just not a people, person, but he's also not an animal person. The groans of my siblings fill the air. The five of us live in a two bedroom apartment. In case you haven't figured in out yet, my dad gets one room the rest of us kids get another room. Luckily, we have grown up sharing this room, so most of the space arguments were hashed out a long time ago. However, that doesn't stop my sister from complaining, about sharing her room with three brothers.

"I call the bathroom first!" Bree jumps up and sprints to the bathroom.

"No fair, I still have grease on me from last night!" Adam whines.

"So do I!" She calls back.

She, of course, means a different type of grease. Adam works in an auto repair shop, while Bree works at a fast food place. Since, my dad hasn't invented anything that has actually worked in, well, probably since Duke was born, he's a personal lab assistant for some fancy scientist name Devon Fallson. It sounds a lot cooler than it is, basically he does all the boring grunt work no scientist wants to do. We all have to help out in order to not get evicted. I take care of Duke and the house, while working odd jobs on the weekends, and Adam and Bree work every day after school. Dad hates it how we have to work instead of doing things normal kids do.

"You better hurry up!" Adam threatens.

"I have to pee." Duke says loudly.

"Here." I yawn as I toss him an empty soda can from the floor. Since we are all busy all the time and we don't have a mom, the house is pretty much a dump. We are lucky the land lady doesn't kick us out. My 14 year old brother looks at the can, shrugs and goes to the wall to fill it up. "Hey, you better make sure you don't get anything on my stuff, or else I throw you out the window." We aren't the fanciest people in the world.

I start to dig through the pile of junk on the floor looking for something to wear that doesn't smell like a barn. Unfortunately, most of my clothes are drenched with sweat from soccer practice last night. I smile at the thought, I'm a freshman starting varsity at one of the largest high schools in the country. My coach is working on getting me a try out for a national team. World Cup here I come!

"Hey Chase, where should I put this?" Duke asks me.

"I don't care, just get rid of it!"

"Get rid of what?" Adam asks as he walks into the room. Duke hold up the once empty, but now full soda car.

"Please tell me that's Dr. Pepper." He groans remembering my little brother's announcement.

"I would, but you taught me not to lie." Duke says seriously.

"Just get rid of it before Dad finds out."


	13. Chapter 13

**Final Chapter! **

"Douglass is here?" Bree asks. Everyone finally made their way back to the house. Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Tasha and Mr. Davenport are in the bedroom. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, I picked up his finger prints with my finger print reconition app." Chase nods.

"Is there an app you don't have?" Adam asks.

"Yes, I don't have a get Adam to shut up app."

"Well, I don't have a punch Chase app, oh wait, yes I do!" Adam slams his fist into Chase's arm.

"OW!"

"Guys, stay focused!" Bree snaps her brother's back into focus. "What are we going to do about Douglass?"

"What can we do?" Chase shrugs. "We have to face him."

"How do we even know if he is still here?" Mr. Davenport asks.

"Because I can hear him standing outside our window."

* * *

"I was wondering when you guys were going to finally come down and face me?" Douglass tuants his kids and brother.

"What do you want Douglass?" Donald snarls.

"Same thing I have always wanted." The group looks at him in confusion. None of them were ever really clear on his intensions.

"My kids Donald, I want my kids back!"

"Well you can't have us!" Bree puts her fists in the air, and her brothers follow suit.

"I'm not going to fight you." Douglass smiles. "I have something much better. Either you follow me willingly, or I press this button." He hold up a control.

"Oh no a button, we're so scared." Adam mocks.

"Hitting the button will cause a bomb to go off, that I have planted underneath the house." Everyone's eyes practically pop out of their head. "If you don't come with me, everyone in the house dies."

"You wouldn't!" Donald growls. There is no way his brother would kill off his family.

"Oh yes I would, I'm evil enough to do experiments and implant bionics in children, aren't I?"

"Not if I take the control first!" Bree super speeds and grabs it. "Ha, what now?"

"Now this." Douglass takes out another switch and flips it.

"You tricked us!"

"Of course I did, I'm an evil genius you know!"

"Wait, why isn't the house blown up?" Chase asks.

"Because it's set on a timer. Come with me, and I'll deactivate the bomb."

"We will never come with you." Chase puffs out his chest. "We'll never give you what you want."

"Alright then, you have 15 seconds." Douglass smiles. He then turns around and hops onto his snowmobile.

"Bree."

"On it." She returns 3 seconds later. "I can't find it. He must have been lying."

"Alright guys, get everyone out of the house." Mr. Davenport orders.

"There isn't enough time." Chase turns and scans the house with his bionics. "He was telling the truth! The bomb is literally under the house. Bree starting digging over there."

"I'm always the one to do the dirty work." She grumbles as she starts to dig. "Found it, we only have 8 seconds!"

Chase sprints over and dives into the hole his sister has dug.

"I can't see the wires!" He yells, panic and fear start to bud in the back of his voice.

"Then pull it out." Adam yells.

"There isn't enough time." Chase whimpers to himself. "Come on Chase, this is what you have trained for. Don't give up now."

Taking a deep breath, he closes his eyes and sees with his hands.

"Three seconds left." Bree cries to herself. She has time to run and save herself, but she doesn't have the heart to do it.

"I got it!" Chase yells four seconds later. He crawls out of the hole and stares at his siblings.

"YES!" The cheering and sighs of relief fill the fidget air.

"Come on guys, lets get inside before people start to wonder where we are at." Donald laughs. Once again, the bionics have proven themselves. "We're leaving this place tomorrow morning. I miss my mansion."

No one is going to argue with him.

"What kinda man tries to get his family back by killing the rest of his family?" Adam asks. For the first time in a long time, Adam said something that made complete sense.

* * *

Daisy Davenport wipes the tears out of her eyes. For the past couple minutes she'd been staring out her window watching and hearing the scene unfold. Her son was alive, but he was no longer the son she though he was. He was a monster. Implanting children with something they called bionics? She watched as her grandchildren displayed unimaginable abilities in order to stop the bomb Douglass had set. Why couldn't Donald tell her about this? Why did he have to keep this all a secret? She was obviously never supposed to see what she saw or know what she knows, so she'll keep it that way.

* * *

"Bye everyone!" The Davenport Dooly clan yell out as they climb into the car.

"Bye!" The other half of the clan yells back.

It hadn't come as a surprise that they wanted to leave so soon. Donald had made it very clear that he didn't want to stay very long, and with the recent disaster, it was better that they get out of the way.

"Did you kids have fun?" Tasha asks.

"No." No one even bothers to lie.

"That's okay, I didn't either." Tasha shrugs.

"Yep, that was pretty much a disaster." Donald agrees. "All I can say is I told you so."

Tasha just rolls her eyes and smiles. She was happy to get away from her husband's lunatic family.

**Well, that's all folks! Thank's for all you amazing reviews and feed back! I just posted the first chapter of the new story. The preview was only part of the first chapter.**


End file.
